All because of a School Lunch
by RowennaOlympian
Summary: When Percy gets his teeth pulled and sick at the same time, and Sally and Paul are both out of town Poseidon will have to babysit his son for a few days. With demigods dropping in and out to check on Percy its bound to be a few very interesting days for the sea god.
1. Chapter 1

** I know you guys probably wanted a update for my other story, and not really happy that the little time I have to write I start a new story. But this idea will not leave me alone, and I keep trying unknowingly to write it into the story I'm already writing, so I really need to get it down and out of the way. This story will probably only be a few chapters long. After the first chapter or two I can get the main idea of this story out of the way I can focus in my other story. For those of you that like my other story I think you are really going to like this one to. Enjoy!**

Percy was sick. As a demigod it was really hard to get sick, but it still happened every once in a while. Like when you eat school food. Then lose your jacket to a monster and have to walk home in just a loose t-shirt and jeans in the snow, not to mention that homeless guy who sneezed all over him at the cross walk. Percy wasn't sure what really got him sick, probably the school food that he never ate unless he had no choice, or a combination of everything.

Percy made a point of avoiding school food at all cost. Food at boarding school had actually been really good. But then he started going to regular you go home at the end of the day school. Private or Public, it was all disgusting. The only reason Percy could come up with for why all the other kids were not sick was because they grew up with the substance, and their system was use to it. His was not. The one time he ate school food he threw up a hour later,and his mom made him a cold lunch ever since. But then he spotted the new kid of about a week who always seemed to be covered in bruises and never talked to anyone huddled in a corner of the cafeteria watching every one else eat enviously. What would you do? So his new friend, Danny, took his lunch and he himself bought a school one, making a note to refer the kid to a school counselor.

Percy would usually go to Paul about this stuff, but Paul was helping supervise a school trip to France. It was surprising how few teachers at the school spoke French. Everyone seemed to take or speak Spanish. French was becoming a dying breed at American high schools, but Paul had taken in it in high school to help with his drama classes.

So Percy had gone to sleep with the sniffles, then woke up later around 2 AM sneezing, coughing and running a temperature of 102. To make matters worse he had a dentist appointment the next day. To make matters even worse the appointment was not just a regular cleaning that he could cancel, he was getting six teeth pulled. Percy wasn't sure what kind of medicine he would be given to make his mouth go numb, all he knew that it would be really stupid to mix it with cough meds or ambrosia. Well Percy could cancel the appointment, but then he would have to wait another 2 months, and Percy really did not want to graduate with braces, so naturally he was trying to hurry the process along as fast as possible.

Then there was Percy's mom. She had gotten a call the day before Percy had gotten sick telling her that some guy who was going to make a very important speech as some book event, that Percy tried really hard to understand for his mom's sake, had canceled. They wanted Sally to take his place. The event would be broadcasting on live TV and was sure to gain his mom a lot of new fans and support for her writing. How could she say no? She all most did though with Percy's appointment and all, but Percy manged to convince her he would be fine. His appointment was in the morning and her flight was that night, so she could drive him home and watch him until the meds wore off. Plus Annabeth and Nico would check up on him. Sally had started to get really worked up and existed, she had waited and worked a long time for something like this to come along. Then Percy got sick, and Sally's flight was time was changed so she would only have a hour tops to watch him after his appointment, plus they didn't really know how long his appointment would take. Sally had been very disappointed and all most called the event people to tell then she couldn't make it, then seemed to come up with some idea, or someone she trusted enough to watch Percy.

That threw Percy for a loop. Who would she trust enough to handle him? Not camp, the chances of Percy staying still there and recovering there were the same as Hades declaring his undying love for Zeus. While Percy knew his mom trusted Annabeth, Nico, and his other friends that would volunteer to watch him, they weren't adults. Paul was in France. Needless to say Percy was at a loss.

Percy's appointment had gone smoothly. The worse had been when had been when he sneezed and got snot all over his dentist, but she only smiled and said she use to work as a nurse who helped deliver baby's before she went back to school, she had seen and had a lot worse. Turns out Percy didn't have to take the laughing gas. Percy had thought the stuff was required but it was only to help him relax if he needed it, that most patients took. The stuff that actually made him go numb was a wired shot in his mouth. After all the pain Percy had faced in the past he didn't even look twice about the needle.

Percy had gotten 6 teeth removed total. 2 Bottom molars, one on each side. The same with the top. The thing that was so tricky about the top was that the teeth he needed removed were still cover by his last few baby teeth, so he needed those removed to. Then the dentist had to dig further up his gums to get the adult tooth. Percy was told this was technically surgery. Also because the dentist had to go further up his gums he got a bigger dose of the numbing stuff so it spread farther in his mouth. He would be feeling the affects of the numbing stuff longer than usual.

So Percy walked out of the dentist office with a completely numb mouth. Percy did not like the numbness at all. His mouth was cold and useless. The tingling in his tongue felt a little to much like electric sparks for him to feel safe, much less not flinch when one would go off. Percy was sure somewhere up in the heavens his uncle was laughing his butt off at him. He couldn't even feel the bloody drool that ran down his chin every once in awhile. Percy would have to keep wades of gauze in the holes where his teeth used to be for the next 2 hours, changing the gauze every 20 minutes. The numbness would last for 4 hours. Then he could eat again. He would also have to choose if he wanted to take meds for the pain or his cold after he ate.

Percy was only aloud to eat foods that were cold and soft. Nothing with little pieces that could get stuck in the holes where his teeth use to be. Percy felt like a old person. Percy was also restricted from all physical exercise but walking for the next 3 days. Not that Percy was complaining, he was sick anyways.

When Sally and Percy got home Sally opened the apartment door while Percy held a rag to his vampire chin as his mother called it to wipe off the blood.

"Way don't you go pick out a movie and lay down Percy. Gods know there is no way you are going to take a nap" Sally said.

What Sally said was true, as long as the tingly feeling was present there was no way Percy was sleeping no matter how sick he was.

Percy made his way to the living room only to sneeze when entering. The wall was covered in blooding drool and spit and the amount of blood in Percy's mouth seemed to double. The rag Percy held to his mouth to stop the flow was quickly soaked in seconds.

"Here" a clean rag was suddenly pressed gently to Percy's mouth. When the blood was wiped away a water bottle was pressed to Percy's mouth and he took a small sip. Then Percy turned to face his savior.

Poseidon appeared as he always did, looking like a beach bum but still a bad ass somehow at the same time. The Sea God was offering his son a slightly amused, slighting worried, small smile. Look's like Percy found his mysterious baby sitter. He really should have thought of it.

Life was great when it came to the gods. A few weeks ago Thalia had been gravely injured while protecting a new hunter recruit. Artemis was at a meeting on Olympus, and had no idea what happened. Some strange Godly parent instinct had told Zeus Thalia was dying, and was going to without Godly intervention. So he intervened. The close call had shaken him up. He refused to leave Thalia side until she recovered completely, then followed the hunt around for a few days to make sure Thalia was alright.

Once Zeus got back to Olympus, he was bombarded by the other Gods calling him a hypocrite, and questioning his laws. Needless to say there was a change. The Gods are now allowed to visit and help they're children whenever they wanted. Of course Zeus made it very clear that visitation rights were a privilege. The Gods had to respect the wishes of mortal parents, could still not intervene or help when quests were involved, and had to keep up with they're Godly duties. If any one of the rules were broken, the Gods visitation rights were revoked until they were caught up with there duties, or proved they can follow the rule.

Zeus wasn't to broken up about it. The stupid law had been one of Hera's wedding gifts that Zeus had promised her. If Zeus had known what law she would form from her gift he never would have given it to her. Besides, now he could keep a closer eye on Thalia.

This had all gone down two weeks ago, at the beginning of November. So far Percy had only IM'ed his dad. Poseidon had said he was putting the finishing touches on his underwater kingdom that had been destroyed that summer in the Titan war and then he would come to visit.

Poseidon was lucky, all he needed to do for his job was make a few orders in the morning, and he had the rest of the day to spend with Percy. It was also very easy to set a plan for a week or 2 if he wanted to go somewhere with Percy this summer or spend winter break with him. If anything major or upsetting happened he would automatically know in his godly way and could be back to his kingdom in seconds.

Poseidon had deiced Percy would remain his only child until Percy was a old man or had passed away. After watching Hermes and Apollo rush around trying to spend the little time they had with the many children they had evenly, Poseidon was quite happy to only to have one child. Besides, if things keep going the way they are in 10 to 15 years he would have grandchildren to spoil.

Also if things keep going the way they were on Olympus Hera would be out of power soon, and he can finally get the divorce he had been so craving. Affairs were a great break from Amphrite, but it was to heart breaking to have to leave the mortal woman he had come to love. Poseidon would admit in the old days of Ancient Greece all he felt was lust, but now that he was older things were different. It would be nice to find a wife that he actually love, not just someone he put up with for political reasons. Now that Oceanus was out of the way Poseidon saw no reason to stay with Amphrite. Maybe one day he would get his happy ever after love story, but for now he was more than overjoyed to focus on Percy. Poseidon planned on spoiling the boy rotten in his last 2 years of childhood, and thankfully 3 years of school.

Poseidon also wanted to talk to Sally to work out some sort of schedule for the holidays. So far it had been worked out that Percy would spend Christmas eve with his dad at the Montauk beach house, that Poseidon was working on buying, and Christmas with his mom. New Years was tricky. It had been deiced that both Poseidon, Sally and Paul would go with Percy, Annabeth and Nico out for dinner and to see the ball drop. It's not like Poseidon and Sally hated each other. They had parted as good friends. What the others didn't know was that Poseidon had scored them some first row seats to all the concerts at Time Square with a few extra tickets in case Zeus and Thalia or Hades decided to tag along.

"Go lay down Percy" Poseidon said with one of his famous lopsided smiles his son had inherited.

Percy obliged, dragging his feet to the couch.

"Don't lay down until I get a towel for the pillow" Sally called.

"Where?" Poseidon asked as he finished wiping the blood from the wall with another rag that had mysteriously appeared.

"First door on the left down the left hallway upstairs. Get one of the older green ones. Also can you get a few blankets from Percy's bed? His room is the last door on the left down the right hallway.

"Sure" Poseidon called already half way up the stairs.

Poseidon came back down down the stairs carrying a bundle of cloth. He laid the towel across the pillow dumped the blankets on the ground.

"Lay down."

Percy once again obliged, laying down slowly to avoid a blood overflow. Poseidon the proceeded to throw the blankets over him and tuck him in. Percy wondered if this is what it would be like if he had both parents growing up.

"Now" Sally said walking into the room. "Percy will be able to eat again in about 3 and a half hours at two. They're are sandwiches for you guys in the fridge. Annabeth and Nico will be over at around five. A few pasta box's are on the the counter for Annabeth to make for dinner. Poseidon, I have asked Annabeth to give you a review of basic cooking, you probably don't need it but it'll make me feel better. Annabeth's dad will pick her up at eleven tonight. If Nico wants to stay the night there is a air mattress and sleeping bag of the floor of the of the quest bedroom closet. The quest room is all set up for you Poseidon. There is a list of numbers on the fridge including mine and the school. Poseidon you will have to call the school in the morning if Percy is still to sick to go. You probably will get a call around four in the morning for a snow day though if this weather keeps up. There is also a list of chores that have to be done on the fridge. Percy make sure to do your homework" Sally took a breath, "I thinks that's all".

"Don't worry Sally, I promise I have everything under control" Poseidon said.

"I know, I just worry. You sure you will be okay Percy?" Sally asked.

Percy made some sound that might have been a yes, but all that came out was some weird drunken sounding mumble and a bunch of blood, that Poseidon was quick to wipe away.

Sally took a deep breath, kissed Percy's head, gave Poseidon a quick one sided hug, grabbed her 2 bags and purse, and was out the door.

"So" Poseidon began "Got any idea for a movie. I really haven't watched a movie since you mom and I were together so I have no idea what to watch".

'I'm going to have so much fun with this' Percy thought. 'Maybe "Hunger Games, "Harry Potter", and all Marvel movies are a must in order. But where to start. I know'.

Percy tried to say something but it once again was unrecognizable as anything from the English language, or any language for that matter.

Poseidon bit back a laugh, and handed Percy a hand held white board that had appeared from no where.

30 Seconds latter "go in the cabinet under the TV and hand me the purple large CD case please" appeared on the board.

So Poseidon did, and Percy went though the case until he found what he was looking for, and then handed the CD to his dad with the biggest shit eating grin ever.

Poseidon looked at the cover and huffed a laugh. "So, Pirates of the Caribbean it is".


	2. Chapter 2

Percy hummed "He's A Pirate" with the ending credits of "Curse of the Black Pearl", along with his dad. It's turns out Poseidon had loved the movie just as much as his son.

"Alright." Poseidon said, "It's 12:30 now so we have a hour and a half until you can eat again. In the mean time don't you have homework to do?"

Percy nodded dejectedly and made to get. Poseidon gently pushed his son back down.

"Where is it?"

Percy, who was now able to make some kind of understandable baby talk answered that it was in his backpack on his bed.

Poseidon took a few minutes to find the room, that he discovered was thankfully across from his guest room. The Sea God them came tottering down the stairs with a large blue wave design JanSport backpack.

Percy then proceeded to take out a blue cheap Walmart plastic binder, calculator and pencil, and got to work on his math homework. Percy was so thankful the only homework in Sophomore year given out on a daily basis was math and FL(foreign language) classes. History and science gave out a few worksheets rarely for review but that was it. Percy was not taking a FL class so math was his only homework. Turns out that as long as he took a test that said he could fluently speak Greek colleges would count that as 2 years of FL, unlike Spanish or something like that because it was a common second language in the US. Percy already struggled enough with English thank you very much, no need to start all over with another.

Percy use to be good at math, he really was. A lot of numbers had no effect on dyslexia thankfully, and the ones that did he was able to sort out. He started having trouble with geometry. All the theorems and proof's confused him greatly. He went from having a B in math he had last year with Algebra 1 to a C or D. The few times they used Algebra in class Percy have his own little party in his head.

Percy hated this particular piece of homework more than the other because with winter break around the corner his teacher was speeding them though the chapter as fast as she could so they could have the test before break, because let's face it, none of them were going to study over the holidays. So this meant more confusing stuff thrown at the a lot faster than normal and a lot more homework. Percy had become very overwhelmed. Sadly his mom and Paul were both had degree's in English and were worse at math than he was.

For the last 15 minutes Percy was stuck staring at the same problem that was a particular long proof, and Percy couldn't think of any possible answer for the life of him. That's when he gave up.

"Hey Dad, could you help me with this?"

Turns out Poseidon was as lost as his son, so he ended up Iris Messaging Hermes, who apparently is good at math. The messenger god was able to help the pair out and totally didn't snag in a few pictures of Percy with snot dripping down his nose. With Hermes help not only was Percy able to understand the homework a lot more but felt much more prepared for the test.

Hermes promised he'd try to stop by sometime when Poseidon was still visiting to help him a little more, and maybe drag Connor and Travis along.

By the time Poseidon swiped his hand though the Iris Message it was time for lunch, and the numbing medicine had all worn off. Percy deiced the ache in his mouth was not as bad as his flu symptoms and went with the cold syrup. Finally after a half hour Percy felt he could talk properly, a scratchy nasally talk, but still talking.

"Mom told me you guys met as Montauk, but how did you guys actually meet" Percy asked.

Poseidon was so thrown off that it took him a minute to get his bearings back, then took another minuet to think about it. Poseidon should have anticipated a question like this, it was only nature. Percy had heard his mom's side and now wanted to hear his.

"I had just gotten into another big fight with Amphirite, and wanted to get away. Don't misunderstand me though. I really loved your mom, I was not just with her for revenge. As always I headed to the beach when I was upset, Close enough to the ocean for it to sooth me, but not close enough for my subjects to witness my break down. I wanted to stay in New York, but not in the city, that's how I ended up at Montauk. As any intelligent being would do I took my emotions out on the number one comfort food, ice cream. That's wear I met your mom, a little corner street sweet shop called Fudge n' Stuff. I'll take you there when we go to Montauk this summer. I bumped into her, causing her to drop her ice cream. She glared at me for a minute before demanding I buy her more. I did just that, then we shared are ice cream on a log at the beach, and well, talked. A lot more than both of us planed. We ended up agreeing to meet again the next day. We became fast friends, then best friends. After about 2 months at the end of spring for some reason I asked her out on a real date. I didn't even realize what I did until later that night, that I was in danger of breaking the pact. I deiced it would only be one date, then I would tell her we were better off friends. It obviously didn't work. By the end of our first date I was asking her out again then beat myself up again that night, then promise myself the same thing. That pattern continued for a few weeks until I just gave up. Your mom had me wrapped around her finger. It was mid July when I told her I was a god. She snorted and asked when I would finally tell her. Apparently walking around with a big gold fork strapped to my back gave me away when I first met her, not that I knew she could she it. It was in November your mom told me she was pregnant. I was not as shocked as I would have liked to have been, even though we were very careful. That night lying in bed with my hand on your mothers stomach I fell in love with you. I promised nothing would hurt you or your mother. I broke that promise, and for that I will spend the rest of your life trying to make it u to you. I stayed with your mom for her pregnancy, then finally, a few days after you were born I had to leave. You know the rest. …..Did that really sound as sappy as a bad Hallmark movie as I thought it did?"

Percy wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"You know I think we could use a little more sappy in out lives". Poseidon sat at the end of the couch so Percy could use his lap as a head rest. Poseidon started brushing his fingers though Percy's hair.

…...

"Did that just sound like a Captain America quote to you?"

"Who?"

"I know what movie we're watching next, But we have to start at the beginning of the series. Will you put in a movie in the gray movie case, it's called Iron Man."

**So, do you like the new chapter. This will probably be only a few chapters more. When I finish this story and make a bit of progress in my others I'll probably post a Avengers/Percy Jackson story. I love the Avengers! Cap and Iron Man are my favorites! And Loki. Loki is probably the only villain in any story or book I have ever liked. I'm still not that big of a Luke fan. Also check out the story Sunrise by PoseidonsGirls. It's a father son story about Poseidon and Percy. It's co-written by ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR and me.**


End file.
